Une douloureuse confession
by feeriqueobscurite
Summary: L’histoire qui vous intéresse a eu lieu lors de ma dix septième années. Mon monde a été détruit par l’idole de mon enfance. Potter s’est senti obligé de le reconstruire en devenant mon monde. Oui, c’est comme cela que tout à commencer. Je crois du moins.
1. Mise au point

**Une douloureuse confession : **

Rating : R qui se justifiera plutôt bien si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux.drago/harry

Disclamer : Pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi –snif-

* * *

**CHAPITRE I :** Mise au point

J'avance difficilement vers le chemin de la vérité

Voilà, ce qu'écrit cet auteur de second plan dont je ne me souviens plus le nom.

C'est à des milles lieux de moi, de ma vie.

J'ouvre des livres et je ne m'y reconnais pas.

Je contemple des tableaux, de images est je ne retrouve pas l'écho de mes sentiments

Il n'y a rien de vrai dans ces oeuvres.

Le fictif ne rejoint jamais le réel.

J'avance difficilement vers le chemin du mensonge et de l'oubli.

Déjà, cette phrase est plus juste.

Elle ressemble plus à ma vie.

A la vie.

On ne naît pas mauvais on le devient

D. L .G

* * *

Dans un cachot à minuit : 

J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans un monde de silence. Les mots n'avaient aucunes significations pour moi. Mourir, tuer, violer, et sang de bourbe n'étaient que des syllabes sans consistances.

Dans mon milieu, on raconte une tuerie comme on parle des nouvelles de la bourse.

Sans émotion.

D'ailleurs, les sentiments ne s'expriment pas.

N'ayez pas la stupidité de penser une seconde que nous n'en avons pas. Ils existent, nous savons qu'ils existent, point.

Il y a de la fatalité dans ma vie comme il y en a dans toutes.

Je suis né Malefoy.

J'ai les devoirs qui incombe à mon non. Je ne vois en cela aucune corvée, rien de négative…

Un fait pur et simple.

Il y a le Malefoy en moi et puis, bien après, il y a Drago.

Drago n'est ni plus gentil, ni plus méchant que Malefoy. Drago est humain. Malefoy dépasse cette condition d'homme si contraignante. Les Malefoy ne meurent pas. Ils perdurent et s'inscrivent irrémédiablement de part leurs œuvres, de part leurs enfants.

Potter l'a compris. Je crois du moins avoir perçu une nuance de compréhension dans ses yeux verts.

Pourquoi parlerais je de **lui, **d'ailleurs ?

Dans cette histoire, il n'est qu'un second rôle, une excuse, une autre façon de parler de moi.

Pourtant, c'est ce fils de traite que vous voulez que j'évoque, non ?

Chaques choses en sont temps.

J'ai tant attendu que l'on m'écoute que vous pouvez bien, à votre tour, me laisser un peu prendremon élan avant de faire le grand saut..

J'ai tout perdu, par bêtise, par orgueil, par haine…

J'ai voulu être Drago sans cesser d'être un Malefoy.

J'ai renié mon nom, tout en continuant, à aimer mon père.

J'ai aimé ce fils de salaud, mais mal, pas comme il y aurait fallu et surtout pas comme il aurait voulu.

Je l'aime encore.

Ma pire faute n'est pas celle là pourtant.

J'ai voulu donner un sens aux mots qui m'entourent , rompre le silence qui emprisonnait ma vie, trouver les '_mots pour le dire'._

Voilà ma confession …

* * *

J'ai fait cette fic sur un coup de tête …

Je publie comme cela le premier chapitre alors s'il ne vous plait pas, dites le, ce qui me permettra de le réécrire.D'autre part, si vous trouvez que c'est vraiment nul, dites le aussi. Je suis très réticente à faire un slash Drago/Harry…Il a tellement été traité que c'est très angoissant…Pourtant cela me tente puisque … voilà…

Une review serait donc gentil.

Je continuerais cette histoire quoiqu'il arrive...

Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes…


	2. Cauchemars

Merci pour toutes ces reviews...Je répondrais prochainement à toutes

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Tout a commencé par la sensation de froid. C'est étrange mais cette brûlure glacée à toujours été présente dans mes souvenirs.

Ma mère m'a raconté que je suis né en plein cœur de l'hiver, lors d'une très fameuse tempête de neige. La maison de campagne où elle avait pris refuge pour la nuit n'avait aucune source de chaleur.

Seule dans une chambre trop grande, les draps collant sa peau pâle, sous le regard hautain d'une belle mère honnie, elle a dû lutter pour moi et pour elle même, petit roseau abandonné.

Lorsqu'elle m'a conté cette anecdote, il n'y avait aucunes émotions dans sa voix. Elle énonçait froidement un fait qui appartenait à un passé révolu.

J'étais, j'existais.

De sa douleur, de sa solitude, elle ne m'a rien dit.

Même le froid, elle ne me l'a pas décrit.

Je n'ai pu que supposer, plus tard, l'horreur de cet accouchement de douze heures pour cette enfant de seize ans.

Je ne sais plus très bien quand, cette voix si profondément posée, distante et sentencieuse m'avait murmuré cela…

C'était comme un avertissement pour le petit garçon de huit ans que j'étais.

Un constat … mêlé de fierté et de remords…

_Mon enfant, je vois en toi la force de cette tempête mais aussi la fragilité de cette petite fille que j'étais alors…_

_J'aimerais te réchauffer mais je ne le peux point._

Ma mère n'a plus jamais traité ce sujet.

J'ai gardé au fond de mon cœur cette histoire. Le souvenir de cette lueur dans les yeux de ma mère est toujours aussi vivace dans mon âme (même _maintenant _alors que…)

C'est, je crois, la plus belle déclaration d'amour que cette femme ne m'ai jamais fait . La seule qui a été juste.

Il y a eu également mon père. Le 'baiser du soir'…

Rituel stupide que j'effectuais avec un plaisir certain et qui consistait à donner un dernier baiser à mon père avant d'aller me coucher.

C'est le premier souvenir que j'ai de cette sensation étrange de solitude, d'incompréhension, et surtout de mal être.

Je devais être très petit et très enfantin pour avoir l'audace et l'innocence de rentrer dans son bureau comme je l'ai fait dans ce souvenir.

Lorsque je me remémore ce rituel immuable qui avait commencé dès mon plus jeune âge (et qui ne s'évanouira jamais tout à fait) j'ai cette impression déconcertante qui m'envahit : une sorte d'allégresse et de confiance totale en cet autre qui était mon père.

En un autre.

Je me revois poser ma menotte sur la porte, celle ci s'ouvrir lourdement.

Je n'avais aucune espèce d'appréhension.

Papa ( pas père, pas Lucius Malefoy, pas le Chef des Mangemorts, non, seulement papa) était là tout près…

J'allais lui dire bonne nuit, poser mes lèvres fraîches sur ses joues piquantes, et lui offrir mon sourire le plus sage et le plus chaleureux.

J'ai cinq ou six ans.

Et j'étais encore capable d'aimer les yeux fermés.

Je suis pied-nu et je sens au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans l'obscurité de la grande pièce, le froid s'infiltrer dans mes chevilles.

J'entends un bruit et je me retourne vers la porte entrouverte… vers la lumière de la nuit, vers les bruits étranges…

Papa

…

Plus rien.

Le souvenir s'évapore.

Je me revois seulement les larmes aux yeux devant la cheminée. J'ai froid parce que Père…

C'est un secret…

Je ne dois rien dire.

Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé exactement.

Ce que j'ai vu, je l'ai oublié. Je me rappelle seulement le regard de mon père et cette voix, ce serment qu'il m'a fait proférer.

Sans le vouloir je crois, il m'a condamné au silence et au mensonge.

Les autres souvenir sont sans importance… Ils nous emmènent tous, finalement, vers le même point c'est à dire cette nuit d'automne à Poudlard.

Il faisait froid, très froid dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Pourtant, mon lit se trouvait à quelques pouces de la cheminée.

Privilège oblige.

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez les principes de cette digne maison de Poudlard?

Tout marche ainsi par avantages plus ou moins durement acquis.

Vous êtes fort et l'on vous respecte, vous êtes faible et on vous lynche.

Heureusement, derrière le petit et frêle blondinet que j'étais, pesait la puissance des Malefoy et l'œil attentif du professeur Rogue.

J'étais donc un petit « chouchou » pour reprendre l'expression de Weasley et j'adorais cela. J'usais et j'abusais de tous les passes droits qu'il était possible d'avoir. J'avais l'impression trompeuse de compter un peu pour…

J'arrête cela. Les plaintes, le mélodramatique, les mauvaises larmes, le mièvre, tous cela est bon pour un Weasley…. Pas pour un digne descendant de la famille des Malfoy.

Il n'y avait aucun autre sentiment que la crainte et le respect de mise chez les Serpents.

Ne contez pas que je me plaigne de cette situation. L'idée de chercher de la poésie dans des personnes tel que Crable et Goyle ne m'a jamais effleuré.

On ne peux être ami qu'avec son égale or j'étais de par mon sang et de par mon éducation le supérieur de tous.

La solitude était toujours présente au plus profond de moi, comme une contrepartie à ma situation dans cette école. Je ne trouvais pas cela chèrement acquis.

Tout petit déjà, Père m'avais fait comprendre que tout avantage à son prix à payer.

Le refuser était la chose qui vous menez le plus sûrement dans les méandres du malheurs et du désarroi.

Cette nuit là, pourtant, je regrettais cette solitude.

Les larmes insensiblement et malgré ma volonté continuaient de couler sur mes joues. Les sillons qu'elles traçaient sur ma peau, ce nez rougi par les pleurs, tout cela, étaient les preuves éclatantes de ma faiblesse.

Ce triste constat ne faisaient qu'intensifier mes sanglots.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pourtant. Quant on a personne pour se faire consoler, le don des larmes est inutile.

Je me levais et posais doucement mes pieds sur le sol. J'avais besoin d'y voir clair dans mes idées. Je fis le moins de bruit possible et je m'assis près de la cheminée.

Je regardais les bûches de bois flamboyer avec force. Le spectacle des couleurs chaudes m'apaisais. Mes larmes s'évaporaient doucement tandis que mon visage se mit lentement puis violemment à brûler.

J'aimais cette sensation douloureuse sur ma peau. J'aimais la chaleur glacé qui prenait possession de mon corps.

J'en oubliais presque mes cauchemars.

Depuis que j'étais rentré à Poudlard, il y avait trois semaines de cela, je revoyais **la scène** se dérouler devant mes yeux.

C'était un enfer en soi.

Voir son père…

Je me levais brusquement. Je me mis à arpenter la pièce.

J'avais lutté de toutes mes forces pour que cela se termine. J'avais tenté de l'oublier, d'occulter cette nuit comme je l'avais fait avec d'autre semblable dans leur noirceur et pourtant si différentes.

Elles, ces autres, appartenaient à un passé glacé et autre, alors que cette .. nuit était encore présente dans ma tête.

Jusque là, cela avait été si simple

J'avais oublié facilement les regards froids de mon père, la tristesse de ma mère, les bruissements de soie dans ma chambre, les disputes, la haine.

C'est si facile, vous savez, d'effacer des images quant aucun mot ne vient matérialiser vos peurs. Celles ci restent là présentes et absentes en même temps.

Rassurantes.

Pourtant, cette fois ci j'aurais aimé que Père, après m'avoir vu, après avoir fait cela, après avoir finit cela, vienne me voir, se dirige vers moi, insensiblement, avoir cette lueur dans les yeux, et me dise …

Je ne sais pas quoi. J'aurais tant aimé qu'il prononce des mots.

De simples mots m'auraient suffit et aurait banni la peur.

Une excuse quelconque m'aurait permit de dormir cette nuit là et toutes les autres nuits sans l'aide des caresses de Potter, sans avoir besoin de me vautrer sur son corps pour oublier…

Son corps…

Vous me menez vers des chemins que je ne désire pas emprunter.

Potter…

Je n'ai pas parlé de Potter, c'est étrange.

Cette nuit là aussi je pensais à lui.

Il avait toute ma haine.

Il était tout ce que j'aurais aimé être… C'est ce que vous voulez m'entendre dire, n'est ce pas ?

Et bien non, Potter n'était en rien une personne que j'enviais.

L'homme que j'admirais, était tellement mieux que lui, plus beau, plus raffiné, et bien plus intelligent…

Potter avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux verts, et ses lèvres trop pâle n'avaient rien que je ne pouvais avoir. La célébrité ? En naissant Malefoy, j'avais acquis celle ci aussi durablement, et injustement que lui. L'intelligence ? J'étais au moins aussi roué que ce gamin des rues

La beauté ?

Je vois votre regard amusé.

Vous, vous attendez à ce que je chante les louanges de ce sang-mêlé ? Après avoir passé tant de nuits à pétrir son corps, il serait donc logique que je le trouve merveilleux.

Non, il n'est pas beaux.

Trop mince, trop brun, ses yeux verts lui dévorent son visage triste, et blême.

Harry a le physique d'un enfant malade, d'une plante en serre.

Est il désirable ?

Voilà, la vraie question à me poser…

J'anticipe encore…

Cette nuit là, mes idées ne s'aventuraient pas au delà de la haine.

Que j'envie cette époque, où tout était si simple !

Je pensais à lui par divertissement dans le premier sens de ce mot.

Celui ci me détournait de ma peur.

J'imaginais son air mélancolique au petit déjeuner quand il serais forcé de constater que lui vit, alors que l'autre, cet autre qui fut tout pour lui n'ai plus que poussière.

Je tirais une jouissances incommensurable à savoir que je n'étais pas seul dans la souffrance.

Lui aussi en bavait, lui aussi regardais l'astre du jour avec reproche.

Lui aussi…

Je me couchais donc avec au cœur un sentiment de réconfort qui me permit cette nuit là -du moins- de dormir un peu.

Je vous épargne le récit des semaines qui suivirent, longues et monotones. Les cours étaient tous les même. L'ennui m'aurais gagné si j'avais pu suivre ces effroyables leçons prodiguaient avec un soin si méticuleux qu'il en devenait pervers.

Je ne dormais pas.

Cette phrase vous paraît banal.

Un sujet, un verbe à la forme négatif.

Aucune velléité de style…

Constat.

Pourtant, je n'ose la dire, cette phrase si plate , qu'en tremblant.

Je ne dormais pas.

Aucune torture, aucun endoloris, ne me paraît pire que cette impossibilité de s'abandonner à la douceur de l'inconscience, à cette semi mort plus délicieuse encore que la vrai.

Chaque nuit, la même scène, plus d'autres encore que j'inventais sûrement, me revenait à la mémoire.

Les cernes qui marquaient mon visage étaient effroyables.

Tous les matins, j'étais forcé de recouvrir ma peau très pâle d'une épaisse couche de poudre de riz.

C'était d'ailleurs le seul moment de la journée qui me paraissait vivable.

J'entrais dans la douche et j'ouvrais le robinet. L'eau sortait brûlante, et poignante. Doucement, je remontais la pomme de douche et son flux d'eau brûlant sur mes jambes fines.

Immédiatement, ma peau se marbrait de plaques rouges.

Je continuais ce martyr qui me prouvait que j'étais vivant.

Après les jambes, le bas ventre, le torse, la nuque, et enfin, les cheveux.

Quelques gouttelettes glissaient doucement sur mes épaules jusqu'à mourir à la chute de mes reins.

Je me cabrais voluptueusement, parfois.

Un gémissement s'échappait de mes lèvres.

Rien de plus.

J'étais très pur, vous savez ? Il ne me serait jamais venue à l'idée de glisser ma main jusqu'à la brûlure de mon bas ventre. Je savais que cela se faisait mais de là, à ce que moi même je m'abaisse jusqu'à …

J'étais innocent.

C'est pour cela que j'ai pu descendre si bas dans les profondeurs de la perversion.

Il faut avoir dans les yeux cette espèce de flamme, de pureté pour réussir à réinventer l'amour charnelle, pour se croire les premiers, pour goûter tant de plaisir à s'abandonner à l'autre.

Harry et moi nous possédions cette innocence.

Je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir.

* * *

Voila j'espère que vous avezaimé et que je ne déçois pas trop "vos espérances"! 

Excusez moi pour les fautes


	3. Drago

**Chapitre III**

Le soleil ne déclinait pas dans le ciel bleu, pur, vide de sens. De son trône d'azur, il ne semblait pas vouloir abdiquer sa place au Mauvais Temps et à la Nuit qui bientôt gagneraient du terrain en ce doux mois d'octobre, irrémédiablement.

Au troisième rang, moi, j'écoutais. J'essayais du moins. La voix grave de McGonagall ne m'aidait en rien. Pourtant, je luttais. Contre le sommeil, les rêves, et la peur.

Ce jour-là, comme tous les autres jours, depuis le terrible événement, je perdais. Les cris, le sang, la sueur, les visages me revinrent, précisément.

Il faisait chaud dans cette triste salle de cours aux couleurs rouges et ors, du dernier mauvais goût. Je transpirais abondamment sous l'uniforme austère de l'école, mes mains et mon visage étaient moites et pourtant j'étais ravagé de tremblements. Nourri à l'inquiétude et à l'absence de sommeil, mon corps perdait peu à peu sa force, et moi mon envie de vivre.

Vous trouvez que j'en fait trop. Je le sens, dans cette façon que vous avez de me regarder. Vous ne prenez pas au sérieux. Vous ne m'avez jamais pris au sérieux depuis le début de cette histoire. Qui n'est qu'une histoire parmi tant d'autres ! Vous avez votre vie, tranquille, et vous écoutez la mienne, pour vous divertir, vous détourner de vos propres angoisses.  
Peut-être vous a-t-on ordonné de venir ici, où peut être est-ce tombé sur vous par hasard. Cependant, dans le fond, vous et moi, nous savons que c'est un plaisir malsain qui vous retient à écouter tous ses témoignages, de toutes ces personnes, jusqu'au bout, alors qu'il ne tiendrait qu'à vous….

Je n'en rajoute pas. Croyez moi et ne froncez plus les sourcils. Soyez gentil et restez tranquille. Voulez-vous ?

Le cours touchait à sa fin et j'en étais heureux. Je fis tomber maladroitement un crayon qui s'abattit lourdement sur les lattes en bois du parquet.

La résonance affreuse de la chute me vrilla aux oreilles.

Fébrilement, je me baissais pour le ramasser, laissant ma main tremblante attraper le maudit crayon. Je me relevais chancelant et fit fasse à un ouragan aux yeux révulsés et aux lèvres plissées dans une moue désapprobatrice.

McGonagall hurla contre mon inattention devant une classe ébahie et paniquée. Pourquoi parla –t- elle de mon père, de mon sang ?

Est ce la guerre qui faisait rage ? Est ce les morts ? Ou simplement la haine qui la poussa, elle, cette femme mature et grave, à m'accuser des pires fléaux humains, de me reprocher mon existence. Je ne sais.

Quelque chose se fissura en moi.  
La première larme coula facilement sur mes joues, brûlantes.

Puis, une deuxième.

Puis une troisième.

Et je me levais prestement.

Et la cloche sonna.

Et je courus.

Je n'ai jamais couru ainsi, aussi vite, avec une telle envie de simplement courir, de ne pas m'arrêter. Une porte dans l'obscurité. Elle s'ouvrit. Elle se ferma. Je m'écroulais sur le sol.

Des sanglots bruyants couvrant le silence de la pièce.

Je suis resté prostré de longues minutes ainsi. Le temps s'était figé autour de moi. J'étais tout entier à ma douleur.

J'en avais pour mon argent. J'en profitais pleinement avec innocence confondante.

Un bruit me détourna de ma tristesse. Je me levais et lançais un regard humide vers la porte. Un garçon se tenait dans l'embrasure, grave et immobile.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Je le fixais longtemps, sans trouver rien à dire. J'étais pétrifié de terreur. Il savait… Dans ses yeux, une compréhension que je n'avais vu dans nul autres regards. Je frissonnais et me levais. Un sortilège nous emprisonnait tous les deux. Je n'osais bouger de peur de le réduire à néant. 

Mal fagoté, le visage blême. Silencieux. Terriblement. Point pas respect pour une douleur dont il se moquait parfaitement mais par nature, par mauvaiseté.

Nous avons toujours su mutuellement nous faire du mal. C'était un don inné que nous partagions. Je connaissais les mots qui le blessaient, lui brûlaient le cœur à petit feu. Il savait les attitudes qui me faisaient souffrir, me tuer doucement.

Le silence était prémédité donc.

Silence que je ne pouvais supporter.

Vous savez, vous, ce que s'est d'être enfermé, enferré, cloisonné, dans une obligation de silence, nommé autrement … secret ? Mais je m'égare. Je suis ici pour vous parler d'Harry et vous contez cette histoire … de sexe… de haine… de tendresse aussi… Pas pour vous confier ce poids qui m'étreint l'âme à chaque instant et qui me brûle tandis que je parle.

Je me jetais sur lui, brusquement. Son corps percuta violemment la porte. Sa tête cogna celle –ci dans un bruit sourd qui raisonna dans le silence.

Il ne parla pas. Ne bougea pas.

Je lui attrapais le col de sa chemise, et je le secouais violemment, grisé par le bruit qui se répandait dans la pièce.

Et je recommençais, une fois, deux fois, trois fois…

Eperdu, les larmes me brouillant le regard, satisfait par cette violence, euphorique, j'oubliais ma douleur

Son sang coula abondamment. Je m'en réjouis, bestialement.

Je continuais. Encore et toujours. Sentant dans mon corps se répandrent cette douce hébétude qui succède aux plaisirs charnels. Une fatigue consolatrice s'empara de moi, puissamment.

Mais je ne pouvais point m'arrêter.

La sensation était trop agréable.

Mes bras endoloris et le fluide chaud et écarlate sur mes mains m'y obligèrent.

Nous tombèrent tous les deux, assis sur le sol.

Harry, froid comme la pierre. Moi, épuisé et heureux.

La fatigue était trop difficile à combattre. Ma tête tomba lourdement sur son épaule, tandis que mon poids sur ses cuisses se fit plus lourd. Avant, cependant, je croisais son regard sauvage et brûlant.

Deux flambeaux émeraudes, brillant dans cette obscurité insaisissable et étrange que l'on nomme la vie.

J'avais besoin d'un guide, d'une lumière, d'un phare dans cette tempête effrayante.

Il était là, juste devant moi, à ma portée, cette échappatoire, ce seigneur tant espéré, cet amour jamais rêvé mais toujours désiré.

L'enfançon malheureux avait trouvé ce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de chercher et il s'en réjouit, abandonnant ses dernières défenses. Seul le Malefoy en moi, se révolta.

Cependant, la fatigue était trop grande et je m'endormis.

Harry était devenue mon monde, et moi, Drago.

Simplement Drago.

* * *

**Réponses :**

**Sahada:** Voui, voui, un peu noir … mais pourquoi pas?

**Shetane:** Merfi beaucoup, je suis contente que cela te plaise hoche vigoureusement la tête

**Vif d'or:** C'est vrai que quand je relis singulière leçon –qui est terminé, pitié, ne me tuer pas …- et cette fic, je me rend compte du pont. C'est assez différent. Mais peut être est-ce du au genre. J'essaye de trouver une façon d'écrire qui me convienne totalement. Je crois avoir de la marge. Il est difficile de ne pas être ni trop sombre, ni trop niais. J'espère trouver une bonne et juste mesure. Je suis contente que vous trouviez cela intéressant et je vous en remercie.

**Lovely A:** Voui, ce qui s'est passé air mystérieux et éthéré niark, niark, niark ….

Merci pour ta review.

**Crackos:** (marrant ton pseudo ) Merfi et je continue ne t'inquiète pas.

**Lilyep:** Ta review m'a beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup touché. Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise et que tu aimes ce que j'écrives. Réussir à récréer les sentiments, et les ambiances est une chose importante pour moi. Je sais pour l'orthographe et j'en suis réellement désolée. Cela me joue continuellement des tours. J'aspire à les diminuer ….

Merci encore … Vraiment

**Onarluca/** Tout d'abords, je viens de lire le dernier chapitre de ta fic … bravo, il est génial. Ta fic est d'un rare romantisme …. J'aime beaucoup. J'irais t'écrire une petite review … bientôtMerfi pour ta review.


End file.
